nexus_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinichi Uchiha
Sinichi Uchiha is a character based on Emman Cristobal's likeness. 'Summary' Sinichi is an Einherjar that was originally a shinobi of Konohagakure. He was absorbed by Kimea Ashtala Valkyrie and is her second Einherjar. 'Personality' Sinichi is a very friendly individual. He would always strike up conversations, from serious thought-provoking ones, to senseless, often random stories. His jokes are the life of the team at times of boredom and would often crack random jokes to try and liven things up in the group. He doesn't like being lonely or sad, as he thinks that experiencing such things would shorten one's lifespan (and he still would believe this, even after turning into an Einherjar). He can easily be amused, and is full of curiousity. He is among the first ones to learn Nen from their mentor, Olden. When he is focused, nothing can stop or slow him down. He will do his best to accomplish anything that was given to him in a timely manner. He would sometimes feel lazy however, and wouldn't want to do anything at all. If he is disturbed during this time, he easily gets irritated and would try and find some other place to laze around. He is protective of his teammates, specially the newly awakened Angels, and would put forth his best efforts in protecting them, even at the cause of his own demise. Sinichi also has a very strong sense of will, and that is somewhat infectious, inspiring his teammates and somehow makes them feel like they can still continue fighting even in the state of being completely beaten down, refusing to give up. 'Background Story' Sinichi Uchiha is the champion of the Uchiha clan, able to cast fire techniques that would be considered extremely difficult to learn at the age of 6. Being part of the new generation of uchihas, he experienced a lot of negative treatment from his fellow villagers, some even thinks that the Uchiha's presence in the Village is unnacceptable because of their elder, Sasuke Uchiha, who became a missing nin back in the past. Dispite all of this, he remained a cheerful, almost happy-go-lucky type of person that always looks forward to the future with a very positive attitude. The Hokage acknowledges Sinichi's warm personality, and his ability to befriend anyone he meets is something that reminded the 6th Hokage of his younger self. The Hokage sees this as something that would benefit the special shinobi response team he is trying to assemble. Sinichi's attitude in battle, however, is not all warm and fuzzy. Whenever his teammates are in trouble, he will do everything in his full capability to aid them, even sacrifice himself if necessary. This selfless act of bravery may be Sinichi's sole weakness according to Kentaru and may become his undoing. His mastery of the fire and wind element techniques provides Sinichi with an arsenal that rivals even that of the previous Hokages, as stated by the 6th himself. During battle, Sinichi works incredibly well with Kentaru, being able to perform combinational jutsus with the latter that suits their mission's needs. His Sharingan is one of the most sought after Bloodline Limit in the shinobi world. Sinichi also mastered genjutsu and taijutsu , he displays his mastery of shinobido by beating elite shinobi special forces of other villages with great ease, even fighting them while being out-numbered. He became specially famous after single-handedly guarding the princess of a wealthy nation, the Hidden Cherryblossoms, formerly a hidden village, while his teammates tries to uncover the conspiracy that surrounds the country. Finishing this high profile, S+ Rank mission granted him the title "Flame Aegis" ''after performing his unique fire element technique he calls ''Grand Flame Wall to protect the princess from attacking shinobis of a neighboring Hidden Village of the Wind in their attempt to recapture her. 'Einherjar Ressurection' An attack to Konohagakure released Sinichi's mortal coils together with his fellow Watchers of Konoha . Arancars were planning on capturing women that they suspected to be "reincarnated angels" that were stranded on the mortal world during the "Great War Between Heaven and Hell" ''(Aesir and Vanir war) to take back to ''Hueco Mundo, ''the realm of the ''Hollows, where they will make them bear their offsprings in their attempt to create a more powerful species of Arancars. The Arancars opened a Garganta close to the village and released an army of Heartless upon the citizens of Konoha. Many shinobi and civilians were killed and many women were captured. Sinichi, being part of the Watchers, were among the first to face the mysterious Arancars, but were ultimately defeated by them. The shinobis of Konoha cannot defeat the semi-invisible attackers, and although Sinichi fought bravely and with great determination, in the end, he was among the last to fall. Upon death, his soul started transforming into a Hollow that would later on re-fuel the Arancar's army, which is actually part of the Arancar's plan to bolster their forces. As his soul screams in pain and in anger towards not being able to protect his love ones and the village itself, Kimea Ashtala Valkyrie appears and slowed the transformation process down, temporarily giving Sinichi his sense of self once again. After asking if he would like to join her and become one of her Einherjars, which Sinichi promptly agrees without a second thought, Kimea absorbs Sinichi within her. Within Kimea's soul, Sinichi was glad to see Kentaru, whom he learned became the Kimea's first Einherjar. After absorbing Shinjiru and Kyouske as well, Kimea then flew towards Konoha and released her new Einherjars to combat the Arancars. With help coming from their newly reinforced souls and artificial and enhanced mortal bodies and also, direct support from their Valkyrie, Sinichi and his comrades were able to drive off the Arancars. After bidding farewell to their village, Kimea absorbs their souls within her once more and then flew off to find more brave souls to recruit. 'Abilities & Techniques' Sinichi Uchiha is considered a genius by his fellow clansmates, being able to wield the powers of the Uchiha that made their clan so well-known in the shinobi world. At the age of 8, he gained his Sharingan. At the age of 12 he gained his Mangekyou Sharingan (the circumstances behind this is still unclear). At around 17 years old, he is able to wield an incomplete Susanoo to protect his teammates from another group of shinobi during a high-risk mission. By 18 years of age, he demonstrated his use of the Tsukuyomi against an ANBU defector and a perfected Susanoo. At 19, he has demostrated that he can summon and extinguish Amaterasu and also alter its form and structure. Sinichi also claims to have learned the use of Izanami and Izanagi, although he has not performed these skills as of yet. Due to his mastery of the Sharingan and its full capabilities, he was both feared and respected by his villagers and at the age of 23, prior to his death, he was one of the canditates for the 7th Hokage, together with Shinjru Ogami and another unknown shinobi. Though it was with almost complete certainty that he will gain the title of 7th Hokage, Shinjiru Ogami won the title instead. A few of the members of the Uchiha suspected that the reputation of Sinichi's own clan is the reason why he was not given the position. Regardless, Sinichi was proud of his fellow Watcher ''and swore that he will protect Shinjiru and the village with his life. Sinichi is the fastest Einherjar in the Jimel Einherjar Team second to Kentaru. His mastery of both fire and wind based techniques and his flawless ability to combine the two makes Sinichi a very formidable opponent. His reputation as a deadly shinobi to fight against is so well-known that other villages has given an order to their shinobi forces to "''flee with haste" whenever he is identified to be in the battlefield (much like the 4th Hokage's reputation back when he was still alive). He has mastered the use of Tsukuyomi, the strongest known genjutsu, to the point where he can put a small army under its influence without showing any negative effects or fatigue on himself. He excels in hand-to-hand combat and can cast Ninjutsus using only one hand (only he and Kentaru has shown this ability). Sinichi has also mastered the Shadow Clone technique and has incorporated his fire element into it, enabling him to make Fire Clones that bursts into flames when defeated in battle. Sinichi and Kentaru has demostrated their "Kamekaze Summon Bombing Combo", ''where Kentaru would instantly apply temporary contract seals on Sinichi's Fire Clones'' and then summon them within their enemy ranks using Kentaru's Zettaiteki Byakugan's Sight Warp ''ability. He also use his clones for various things, such as creating clones to work part-time for extra money, creating one so he can skip classes and other, more mundane activities. Being one of the 6th Hokage's personal shinobi response team, he was also able to learn ''Rasengan and was also able to imbue the technique with his fire element creating Fire Release: Pyro Sphere ''and using his wind element, he was able to replicate the S+ rank technique; the ''Razenshuriken. 'Trivia' *Sinichi Uchiha was supposed to be a Hyūga clan member; Sinichi Hyūga, as what the person whom this character was based from wishes. It was decided later on, that his character will be an Uchiha to make a team of shinobis with 4 completely different Doujutsus, or eye techniques. Kentaru was already established as a Hyūga at the beginning of the fanfiction. *Sinichi's ability to create clones is similar to Naruto Uzumaki. Also, his clones working part-time jobs is reference to Emman Cristobal's previous experience in real life, the person whom this character was based from. 'Quotes' *(To Kentaru) "I believe, that is MINE..." (Pointing at Kentaru's potato chips) *(To his teammates) "Oh this? Just my part-time job. Nothing to see here folks... just... move along..." *(To Shinjiru) "You deserve this title, brother, and I will make sure that everyone else will feel the same way." *(To Kentaru) "Are you thinking what I am thinking Ken?" (Kentaru replies: I think so Sin), (Sinichi and Kentaru at the same time) "Operation Kamekaze Bombs!". *(To Corina) "...oh come on, just put a lightning ring on it..." (Pointing at the Arancar's index finger) *(To the Arancar assaulters in Jimel University) "...and I would be dancing the Gangnam style on your dead bodies. Oh boy, you wouldn't want me to do THAT." *(To his teammates) "...I even named my clones, this is Marty, this is Marco, this is Ethan..." *(To his teammates) "If you want change, be it as a mortal or an Einherjar, you can do that. Each living creature in any of these realities has the ability to instantly change the colors of their life if they so chooses with a flick of their fingers." Category:Characters